


A Balance, A Dance

by crossingwinter



Series: ASOIAF Drabbles & Ficlets [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s a balance—a dance.  One foot in, the other out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Balance, A Dance

"It’s a balance—a dance.  One foot in, the other out."  That’s what Elia told her when she first got behind the wheel of Elia’s firetruck-red volvo.  One foot in, the other out.  That was all there was to it.  It would be easy after the salsa classes they’d taken together.

That had been three years ago, when they had been in South Florida for Doran’s wedding. She had ground Elia’s gears for about two hours, and stalled out more times than she could count.  Or rather, she’d stopped counting after thirty seven because it was justembarrassing.  Elia had laughed until she’d cried when Lyanna had stalled putting the car in second (after having been so proud of getting comfortably into first at long last).  Lyanna had stormed out of the car, determined that there was no point in learning how to drive stick anyway because who drives stick?  She didn’t need to drive Elia’s car.  Elia could have it all to herself.  Elia had followed her and kissed her senseless and steered her back into the driver’s seat and made her start all over again.

It was a balance—a dance.  One foot in, the other out.  Elia didn’t have to remind her anymore.  It was altogether too easy.  She even liked it more than leaving her left foot bored and unoccupied, though she would never have been able to convince her past self of that.

She spent most of her time driving Elia to and from the hospital now.  Her girlfriend’s beautiful hazelnut skin was waxy now, ashen.  The brown ringlets had fallen out months ago, and what wisps remained were tucked under brightly colored headscarves every day.  Elia, who had loved flowy, floral dresses that showed off her tits and legs was wrapped in scarves and sweaters and shivering even though it wasn’t all that cold outside.  She’d keep her eyes closed in the car to keep her head from spinning as they drove.  And when they were at a standstill, when Lyanna was holding onto the gearshift, she would reach over and rest a hand (so thin, so clammy) on top of hers, and let Lyanna move it and the stick at the same time.

It was a balance—a dance.  One foot in, the other out.  When winter rain wept down on the windshield of the red volvo, Lyanna danced, but this time, she danced by herself.


End file.
